Devota
by Jenny Flint
Summary: [Terranigma]Devota, el Paraíso Terrenal del único dios verdadero. La ciudad en que vivo. Mi infierno personal.
1. Prólogo: Devoto

Terranigma es un juego excelente. Nunca me cansaré de repetirlo (para mayor información sobre el juego, pueden ver, de mí misma, "El Monólogo", capítulo 41, "Las maravillas del Letargo". Sáltense todo hasta donde dice: "El planeta tenía dos almas". No tiene pierde.)

Sin embargo, no se necesitan muchos conocimientos sobre el juego para entender esto. De hecho, no se necesita **_ningún _**conocimiento sobre el juego, ni siquiera noción de su existencia.

* * *

_El mundo está lleno de corrupción… sálvanos, Berruga._

**Devoto.**

Ésta es Devota, la ciudad en que vivo. La única ciudad donde Dios tiene un nombre, un rostro y una historia. La única ciudad que fue elegida para convertirse en el Paraíso Terrenal. La Única…

Nunca ha conocido la guerra o el hambre. No será tan rica, poderosa o famosa, pero es totalmente independiente. Algún día (cuando el Dr. Berruga, el único Dios, despierte), la nieve que nos rodea todo el año desaparecerá, las tormentas cesarán, y una suave y tibia brisa olorosa a flores y aire limpio de montaña nos envolverá, y estaremos en el Edén. Cuando Berruga despierte…

Él duerme en su castillo, en el lago al sur de Devota. Una vez entré, cuando era niño. Estaba todo oscuro. En el primer piso no había mucho que ver, invariablemente; o al menos eso cuentan las historias. Berruga está en el tercer sótano…

Pronto me ordenaré Discípulo Blanco. Quiero servir a Berruga. _Lo necesito_. Deseo ser uno de los que preservan la memoria de Berruga para que los Devotos nunca olviden a quién se deben. Para que los niños disfruten de una infancia tan maravillosa como la que tuve yo.

… En realidad quisiera que todo eso fuera verdad.

¿Porqué no puedo creer en Berruga tan ciegamente como todos los demás? Ni siquiera puedo aceptar el dogma básico, que asegura que Berruga no está muerto, pues él descubrió la forma de vencer a la muerte. En serio quiero creer que sólo está durmiendo, y que llegará un guerrero desde el centro de la Tierra que luchará contra el guardián y lo vencerá, y despertará a Berruga. Berruga castigará la soberbia en el mundo y subirá a su torre, de la que saldrá una nave desde la cual Berruga purificará el planeta… No. Sencillamente no puedo creerlo.

¿Cómo olvidar que nació siendo un humano común y corriente?

Claro que, al final, se convirtió en el más grande científico. Luchó contra la Epidemia Final que acabó con toda la vida en la Tierra…

Pero no pudo vencerla. ¿No es ésa la prueba de que no es un Dios? Cuando no hubo nada más que pudiera hacer, regresó a su laboratorio y se congeló con el frío criogénico.

Contrario a lo que se esperaba, algunos de sus aprendices sobrevivieron, y fundaron Devota.

Devota, el Paraíso Terrenal del único dios verdadero. La ciudad en que vivo.

Mi infierno personal.


	2. Capítulo I: Peregrino

**Peregrino.**

Seré un Discípulo Blanco. Para eso nací. Para eso me criaron. Eso es lo que mi madre hubiera querido.

Aquí, frente a su tumba, juré que lo haría. Pero ahora… ¿en realidad debo hacerlo? El día de mi iniciación se acerca. Aunque sólo es una formalidad, una ceremonia. Casi todos los jóvenes de la ciudad entraron al seminario, incluso el hijo del herrero. Eso significa que la herrería y el negocio de armas será propiedad de la Orden en un futuro no muy lejano. No sé, pero no creo que eso sirva de mucho… después de todo, es raro que vengan viajeros por aquí, y ellos son los únicos que compran las armaduras rojas sagradas de Devota.

Pronto tendré mi armadura roja. Durante tres lunas llenas he vertido mi sangre en una vasija. Esta noche estará llena, y al amanecer lavará mi armadura con ella, la llevará ante el Obispo y seré nombrado Emisario de Berruga.

… y si decido seguir con esto hasta el final… enfrentaré la prueba final y seré un Discípulo Blanco, y llevaré mi armadura bajo la túnica.

_-· /-·-/ ·-_

Ya está hecho. Esta armadura corriente se ha elevado. Y sin embargo… a mí me parece igual, sólo que ahora me provoca una cierta… ¿repulsión? Ha perdido todo su brillo, y, además, la sangre no está distribuida uniformemente. Esto es asqueroso, pero… al obispo le ha gustado, y me ha investido Emisario. Ahora comienza mi viaje, predicando las palabras de Berruga. Iré a Lhasa, un pequeño pueblo en el Tíbet.

Camino a Lhasa, me siento incómodo con esta armadura. Sé que su poder no viene de mi sangre, pero sí viene de ella ese olor que atrae a las bestias hambrientas del bosque y aleja a cualquier presa que pudiera capturar. La carne de lobo es repugnante y dura… más bien chiclosa. Pero comiendo lobos me estoy convirtiendo en uno, y cada vez menos de ellos me atacan. Al contrario, van conmigo, como si fueran perros. Quizá fue así que fueron domesticados…

De vez en cuando encuentro grupos nómadas. Algunos son amistosos; otros, suspicaces. Pero doquiera que voy comunico el mensaje de Berruga, y hay quienes lo acogen y quienes se burlan, diciendo que si nos dedicamos a recordar los logros de otro, quiere decir que no hemos logrado hacer nada nosotros mismos.

Cuando escuché eso, me quedé impactado. No he vuelto a predicar desde entonces, y evito a los nómadas. Son pueblos muy extraños… no pertenecen a ningún lugar y, sin embargo, pareciera que cada zona que visitan los recibiera con gusto, sin importar si es un desierto.

Pero los nómadas no me importan ya. Tengo que seguir hacia Lhasa. Allí escucharán y apreciarán la palabra de Berruga. Sólo me queda una montaña por escalar. Cuando descienda, estaré en Lhasa.


	3. Capítulo II: Mensajero

**Mensajero.**

¡Lhasa!

Maldita la hora en que llegué a ella. Malditos sean sus blasfemos moradores. Malditos sean sus monjes. Y, sobre todo, maldito su Lord Kumari. Ese hombre… se ha atrevido a decir que todo lo que Berruga hizo es una mentira. ¡Hereje!

Al llegar, lo reconozco, los admiré. Aprovechaban todo. Todo lo que encontraban en su camino era para crecer. Incluso me parecieron sabios sus conocimientos de astronomía y del cuerpo humano. Ciertamente, iban más allá de lo que esperaba. Quizá la Orden Blanca podría aprender de ellos…

Y, entonces, cometí el mayor error. Pedí que me llevaran ante el más sabio de entre ellos. Y me llevaron con Lord Kumari.

¡Él también me engañó al principio! Tenía una apariencia demasiado joven. A lo mucho tendría treinta años. Pero cuando habló… me recordó al obispo. Pero era distinto. Lord Kumari… él…

¡No! No puedo permitirme creer nada de lo que ha dicho. Si él es su líder, y ha rechazado la palabra de Berruga, dudo mucho que alguien más acepte mis enseñanzas. Debería irme, pero… Lord Kumari me invitó a quedarme por lo menos una noche. Y yo, estúpidamente, acepté. ¿Porqué hice eso? No tiene el más mínimo sentido que me quede. ¿Cómo logró convencerme? En fin. Sólo dormiré aquí y mañana, a primera hora, partiré. Quizás no debería darme por vencido tan fácilmente, pero… se ven tan convencidos de sus creencias… qué envidia me dan. Tal vez sí debiera quedarme una temporada; aunque no logre convertir a nadie, por lo menos aprenderé a creer.

_-· /-·-/ ·-_

Uno de los monjes ha venido a despertarme, diciendo que Lord Kumari deseaba verme. A pesar de lo intempestivo de la hora y el frío que seguramente hacía afuera, acepté. Lord Kumari está en el "lugar de la muerte" de Lhasa, mirando el firmamento. No hablo. La nieve amortigua el sonido de mis pasos. Sin embargo, él sabe que estoy aquí.

—Es el olor de la sangre lo que te identifica.

—¿U… usted… puede leer la mente?

—No precisamente. Pero todos los seres en esta Tierra, e incluso los elementos, estamos conectados por un vínculo especial con un ser supremo.

—…

—Berruga no es un dios.

—¡Pero…!

—Los dioses no existen.

—Entonces, este "Ser Supremo"…

—Es la Tierra misma. O, mejor dicho, su alma. Se llama Gaia.

—Mf.

—Tu vínculo con los lobos… no se debió a que te adueñaras de su esencia, sino a que jugaron el mismo juego. Actuabas como un lobo, por tanto, eras uno de ellos.

—Eso ya lo había descubierto, gracias a las enseñanzas de Berruga.

—¿Por qué tratas de engañarte?

—¿Eh?

—Sabes bien que Berruga era un científico que se especializó en ingeniería genética aplicada a los humanos. No existe la más mínima posibilidad de que haya estudiado el comportamiento de los lobos.

—Pero Berruga…

—Tenía una mente brillante, pero débil. No era más que un vasallo.

—¿De quién?

—Eso, me temo, deberás descubrirlo tú mismo.

—…

—Puedes quedarte aquí, dejar de fingir lo que no eres y limpiar esa armadura. No tienes que ser el emisario ni el discípulo de alguien a quien no conoces. A cambio de eso, puedes ser uno con Gaia y apreciar los regalos que tiene para ti. Alégrate.

Maldita seas, Lhasa, por obligarme a tener que huir de ti como un ladrón. Ahora que te dejo atrás, sé que no quiero volver a verte. Quiero olvidar todo.

Quiero que Lord Kumari nunca haya existido, y yo nunca lo haya escuchado.

Lo único que me llevo de Lhasa es un gran alivio.

Devota no es el Infierno.

El Infierno soy yo.


	4. Capítulo III: Comulgante

**Comulgante.**

Al entrar a Devota, lo primero que veo es el rostro de Berruga en un mural en la plaza. Esas facciones… esa expresión… no es de alguien que esté subordinado, ¿o sí?

Antes de entrevistarme con el obispo, descanso un poco en mi casa. En la intimidad de estas cuatro paredes de mis aposentos, me despojo, por primera vez en muchos días, de mi Armadura Roja. Me protegió tantas veces… que ya no siento repulsión hacia ella. Al contrario, se ha vuelto casi una amiga. Lo mismo pasó con los lobos…

"… _todos los seres en esta tierra, e incluso los elementos, estamos conectados por un vínculo especial con un ser supremo… Gaia."_

Aunque lo intento, no puedo olvidar las palabras de Lord Kumari, ni el cielo estrellado sobre Lhasa. En realidad era hermoso, pero… en Devota están todos mis recuerdos, todo lo que soy. Si me fuera… ¿quién sería? Alguien sin identidad, como los nómadas, que no importa si viene o se va, pero es mejor que se vaya, como los lobos.

Y también, quizá, alguien que no conoces dios ni infierno alguno.

No. Nada de eso. Ese Lord Kumari es perverso. Iré con el Obispo y le relataré mi fracaso.

_-· /-·-/ ·-_

—Justo como lo esperaba. No te aflijas. No había forma de que pudieras convertir a un nómada, o a un Lhasense.

—¿Qué?

—Los nómadas conservan pocas tradiciones propias. Aprenden mucho de otros pueblos, y lo olvidan pronto. Van con el viento… y el viento borra todas las huellas en la arena. Es imposible que un nómada obtenga la salvación. Y sobre Lhasa… están demasiado aferrados a sus tradiciones profanas. Son el pueblo más antiguo, y desde tiempo inmemorial sus costumbres los han hecho sobrevivir, así que, ¿para qué cambiar?

—Entonces… ¿para qué me mandó allá?

—Si tu fe pudo sobrevivir a ese ataque constante, serás un gran Discípulo Blanco. Probablemente, llegarás a ser mi sucesor. ¿Sigues creyendo en Berruga?

—… creo que Berruga es el único que puede librar a la humanidad de la muerte, la guerra y el dolor. Pero… no puede ser un dios.

—…

—… lo lamen…

—No lo lamentes. Es justo lo que esperaba de ti.

—¿Eh?

—Según las profecías, Berruga está a punto de ser despertado.

—¿Profecías?

—Sí. Berruga no es un dios, pero sí un profeta. Está escrito: "Cuando un señor antiguo trate de nublar la mente del Devoto, Berruga se revolverá en sueños. Cuando tres veces Berruga haya sido perturbado, el sol dará veinte vueltas y el Señor enviará al Héroe por el cielo desde el otro lado del mar, obtendrá una armadura roja e irá a despertar a Berruga". Ésta es la tercera vez que un Emisario ha sido enviado a Lhasa. En veinte años llegará el Héroe.

—… ¿Porqué me dice todo esto?

—Porque tú serás el Obispo cuando eso suceda.

—¿Yo?

—Sólo te queda una prueba más para convertirte en un Discípulo Blanco —el Obispo tomó un libro encuadernado en negro—. Este libro contiene las blasfemias que un grupo de falsos profetas intentó esparcir por Devota hace 25 años, justo el año en que naciste. Escala una de las torres del Castillo de Berruga y, sin abrirlo siquiera, préndele fuego y arrójalo al lago. Entonces, regresa.

Aquí estoy, en la torre este. El sol se ocultará a mis espaldas en tres horas. Con sus rayos y esta lupa, prenderé fuego a este hijo de la herejía; y entonces lo arrojaré al lago, y entonces seré un Discípulo Blanco. En unos años, seré el Obispo, Supremo Líder de la Orden Blanca después del propio Doctor Berruga.

Mi madre habría estado muy orgullosa.


	5. Capítulo IV: Infiel

**Infiel.**

… apenas levanté la lupa y la enfoqué hacia las hojas del libro cerrado, llegó un águila y me la arrebató. Mientras veo sus ojos, siento que quiere decirme algo. Algo importante, al parecer. Es… es sólo… ¡es una orden! Me está ordenando que lea el libro. Sí. He captado el mensaje. Estoy seguro. Así que…

Me rehúso a obedecer y arrojo el libro, sin quemar. De todas formas, las llamas se apagarían en cuanto entrara al agua. El águila se lanza en picada y evita que el libro caiga. Regresa con él y repite, esta vez más imperiosamente, la orden. ¡Lee el libro, me grita con todo su ser. Puedo ver que no es un águila cualquiera. Entre las águilas debe tener un alto rango. Sí. Frente a mí está el Rey de todas las aves. Quizás debería hacer una reverencia… me entrega el libro, y yo lo vuelvo a arrojar. El Rey vuelve a salvarlo. Esta vez está furioso. Ya me estaría picoteando de no ser porque tengo que leer este libro. Pero no lo haré. Por mi salvación eterna, no lo haré.

¡Se burla de mí!

"_Por tu salvación eterna, dices. ¿No sabes que condenarás al mundo entero si no me obedeces? _

_Tal vez te hayan educado para creer que está bien lo que haces. Pero no está bien. No puedes dejar que el mundo vuelva a ser destruido. Sencillamente, es así. Si lees esto, entenderás nuestra postura. Si tuvieras un mínimo de sentido común, aceptarías conocer la otra cara de la moneda. Mejor dicho, la otra cara del mundo."_

Casi hipnotizado, abrí el libro.

-· /-·-/ ·-

_El planeta tenía dos almas. Una cara interior y otra exterior. El Mundo de la Luz y el Mundo de la Oscuridad._

_Cada 4.6 mil millones de años desde el nacimiento del planeta, crecimiento y destrucción se turnan en un ciclo._

_El Mundo de la Luz trae crecimiento y el nacimiento de nuevas vidas. El Mundo de la Oscuridad trae las eras glaciales._

_La Luz crea seres inteligentes. El progreso se afianza. La Oscuridad crea miedo y desequilibrio._

_Se les han dado los nombres de Dios y Diablo._

_En el pasado ciclo, Gaia de la Luz creó a un héroe ajeno al destino del mundo, que impidió que Gaia Oscura tomara el control antes de su tiempo._

_Pero ahora, ha llegado el momento de Gaia Oscura. Y tiene un emisario, un vasallo e la destrucción. Un ángel del Apocalipsis._

_Su nombre es Berruga._

Horrorizado, cierro el libro. Pero el Rey de las Aves me ordena seguir, y yo obedezco.

_Confieso que es difícil creerlo. Después de todo, ganó el Premio Nóbel de la Paz por sus descubrimientos en biotecnología. Su trabajo en ingeniería genética le permitió encontrar la cura para enfermedades recurrentes. Sí, lo sé: todo esto suena como si fuera un seguidor suyo._

_Lo fui._

_Junto con él, trabajamos en la cura contra el virus Asmodeus, que ha diezmado al planeta entero._

_Desgraciadamente, la producción no era suficiente y Berruga decidió sólo atender a quienes tenían una cierta posibilidad de sobrevivir. Sus esfuerzos parecían tan nobles…_

_Yo soy inmune a Asmodeus gracias a los experimentos que el Dr. Berruga hizo en mí. Su meta era alanzar la inmortalidad para toda la humanidad. Parece que lo logró. Y sin embargo… con el tiempo me pongo más y más débil. Hablar me es cada día más difícil, y casi no tengo sentido del tacto. Pero mi olfato y mi oído se han agudizado, además de que parezco haber desarrollado un sexto sentido. Pero tengo anemia, lo sé. Al principio me obligaba a comer, pero ya no lo hago. Al fin y al cabo, no sirve de nada._

_Por eso, antes de que ya no pueda más, debo decirlo: Berruga ha vendido su alma al diablo. Y lo sé porque él fue quien creó a Asmodeus y lo liberó._

_Fue Berruga. Lo juro._

A partir de ahí, la caligrafía cambió.

_Esta mañana he encontrado a Vincent muerto en su cama. No tenía pulso, y su temperatura estaba por debajo de lo normal. Empezaba a presentar señales de rigor mortis. Iba a cubrirlo con la manta, cuando empezó a mover el brazo. Lentamente, me señaló este libro. Con trabajo, abrió los ojos y, con la mirada, me suplicó que lo leyera. Así lo hice, y no pude quedar más sorprendido. Con otro esfuerzo, me señaló una pluma. Su voluntad era clara: debo seguir con esto, para que el mundo sepa quién es el Dr. Berruga en realidad._

_De momento, lo llamé para que viera a Vincent. Después de todo, era su experimento. Curiosamente, al ver el estado en el que se encontraba, sonrió._

_--Lo he logrado. Es inmortal --dijo._

_--Pero… no tiene signos vitales --repuse._

_--No tienes perspectiva. Su mente está tan activa como nunca. Ven, ayúdame a llevarlo al tercer nivel._

_Una vez ahí, el doctor colocó a Vincent en una cápsula, que llenó de una especie de suero._

_--Este líquido --me explicó-- disminuirá la velocidad de su descomposición hasta alcanzar una metaestabilidad. A partir de ella, sus células empezarán a regenerarse. En ese momento, reactivaré sus funciones vitales y revertiré el daño a su organismo._

_--¿Cuándo llegará a la metaestabilidad?_

_--En 4.6 mil millones de años._

_--¡Pero…!_

_--Entraré a la cámara de frío criogénico. Encárgate de que todos los demás sujetos del Proyecto Immortus reciban el mismo tratamiento. Y por último --agregó, entregándome un sobre--, sigan estas instrucciones._

_Las instrucciones eran, en resumen, abandonar el laboratorio y fundar una ciudad junto con los sobrevivientes de Asmodeus, esto para que toda la energía del laboratorio se dirija al tercer nivel._

_Así lo hicimos. Sin embargo, nunca podré olvidar la mirada triste de todos los que alcanzaron la "inmortalidad"._


	6. Capítulo V: Vagabundo

**Vagabundo.**

Así se fundó Devota. Él intentó decirles lo que pasaba, y les mostró el libro. Lo despojaron y lo exiliaron.

Hace 25 años, el planeta estaba devastado, pero se las arreglaron para sobrevivir. Hasta hace poco tiempo, no había cosechas.

Descendí de la torre. El Águila ya no estaba. Era de noche. El cielo de Devota no es tan hermoso como el de Lhasa.

Pero no regresaré ni a una ni a la otra. Debo seguir con el trabajo de éstos ex-discípulos. Debe haber una forma de retrasar la venida de Gaia Oscura. Después de todo, aún no pasan lo 4.6 mil millones de años que corresponden a la Luz.

Aunque en mi camino, invariablemente, pasaré por Lhasa, no pienso quedarme allí. A menos que…

Iré a Siberia, a la Torre de Berruga. Ahí debe haber alguna pista.

-· /-·-/ ·-

No puedo entrar. Se necesita una contraseña, y no la tengo. Me voy de aquí.

En el camino, asombrosamente, me he encontrado una gaviota. Sin previo aviso (¿cómo podría avisarme?), me tomó y me llevó a una isla muy grande, muy al Sur. Reconocí su forma: Australia.

Aterrizamos en una meseta no muy lejos del mar. La vista es hermosa.

En el suelo está una piedra en forma de luna creciente. Al tomarla, siento que mi alma vibra. Y creo… creo que puedo escuchar una voz. Esta voz… ¡es Gaia!

Al comprenderlo, me vi transportado a un lugar extraño. Hay una puerta a mi diestra, una estatua de un guerrero a mi siniestra, y Gaia está frente a mí. En esta habitación tapizada de estrellas, el tiempo parece no existir. Me acerco a Gaia, y escucho su voz otra vez.

--Tú no puedes detener a Gaia Oscura. No lo intentes. Ya has hecho lo suficiente al alejarte de Devota. No sigas. Sólo causarás tu destrucción.

--Pero…

--Sólo Gaia Oscura puede detenerse a sí misma. El ciclo de creación y destrucción no puede ser modificado. La Luz y la Sombra no son opuestos: son complementos. Para que tú estuvieras aquí, Asmodeus eliminó casi toda la vida. La existencia es así.

--…

--Al sur de donde estás, hay vida bajo la sombra de una montaña. Ve allí, y recuerda lo que aprendiste en Lhasa: los seres vivos se dan vida unos a otros.

--Gaia… tú…

--Adiós. No nos veremos hasta el fin del mundo.

Otra vez estoy en el mundo real. Desciendo, y encuentro el lugar que Gaia me dijo. Hay árboles frutales, un lago con peces, aves, pasto… unos marsupiales pequeños… y paz. Una paz increíble. Ni siquiera en Lhasa me sentí así. El cielo también es hermoso aquí. De hecho, si lo analizo, cuando salí de Devota… esa misma noche, la primera que pasé fuera, el cielo también era espectacular. Más bien, el cielo de Devota está casi vacío de estrellas, y las pocas que hay son muy débiles. Incluso la Luna se ve opaca y distante. ¿Porqué?

¿Y porqué Gaia no quiere que investigue? Este pequeño paraíso… sólo es un placebo.

Regreso a la meseta. La gaviota sigue ahí. Le pido que me lleve de regreso a Siberia. Accede. En secreto, regreso al Castillo de Berruga, no sin antes escabullirme a mi casa para tomar una lámpara y un acumulador.

Con el acumulador, bajo por el elevador hasta el segundo nivel. Encuentro la computadora principal y le doy poder. Sí. Toda la historia de Asmodeus está aquí. Corrobora todos los datos del libro al respecto. Bajo al tercer nivel.

Conque éste es el Guardián. Un robot gigante con gran poder destructivo. Menos mal que su energía está cortada.

Por fin, la sala donde está Berruga. Hay, en efecto, cápsulas con zombis de mirada triste. Avanzo más…

La cámara de ultra-frío. Me acerco a ella, y, por fin, veo el rostro de Berruga en carne y hueso.

Siempre pensé que éste sería el momento más feliz de mi vida.


	7. Capítulo VI: Ermitaño

**Ermitaño.**

Ya han pasado 18 años desde que me encontré con las dos caras de Gaia. Durante ese tiempo, no he hablado. Después de todo, no lo necesito. Puedo entenderme con las plantas y animales sin necesidad de eso.

Me pregunto… ¿olvidaré cómo hablar? No lo creo… sin embargo, si eso pasara… ¿podré entenderme con los humanos como con los demás seres vivos? No estoy seguro.

Cerca de aquí ha empezado un pequeño asentamiento. Costasol, creo que lo llaman sus habitantes. Es curioso. Las plantas y los animales se han fortalecido y multiplicado de repente, y también de repente han surgido por aquí y por allí seres humanos.

¡Todo ha sido tan rápido! 18 años en silencio y, en unos días, armonía vital.

He estado ocupado en plasmar en el libro todo lo que he descubierto sobre la naturaleza de ambas Gaias. Ha sido más difícil entenderlo que ponerlo en palabras. Hasta este momento, siguen habiendo varias cosas que no entiendo.

Como, por ejemplo, su fijación por este libro.

Gaia de la Luz me pidió olvidarlo.

Gaia Oscura ordenó destruirlo.

Y aunque cualquiera de los dos podría habérmelo quitado, ninguno lo hizo. No lo entiendo.

Después de todo, este libro no es ajeno al destino del mundo, como aquél héroe legendario.

Otro misterio es que Gaia Oscura haya permitido la supervivencia de Devota. O, mejor dicho, que haya ordenado su fundación. Porque ahora estoy seguro: no hubo nada que hiciera Berruga que no fuera ordenado por su Señor Feudal.

_¿Pensando en mí?_

Esa voz… es Gaia Oscura.

_Ajá._

¿Qué quieres?

_Ya sabes. Ese molesto libro._

¿Para qué?

_¿Acaso importa?_

Sí.

_Bueno, no tengo porqué decírtelo._

Y yo no tengo porqué darte nada.

_Está bien, olvida el libro. Sólo dame esa roca tan extraña._

¿La Piedra Lunar?

_Qué nombre tan poético._

¿Para qué la quieres?

_No sé. Me gusta._

No puedo dártela.

_¿Porqué?_

…

_Ah, ya veo. Es por Gaia de la Luz, .¿verdad? No deberías confiar tanto en mi alter ego. _

¿Qué quieres decir?

_Lo que oíste._

Si quieres la Piedra Lunar, al menos debes darme una explicación.

_Está bien, te la daré. Gaia es el alma del mundo, .¿correcto? Y está "dividida" en Luz y Sombra. Gaia Oscura vive en la Sombra, y la Sombra más negra está en el corazón del mundo. Podrías decir que el centro de la Tierra es el Sol del Mundo Interior. Yo le llamo "Roca Gaia". Gaia de la Luz no puede vivir en la Sombra, y la luz más fuerte está en los rayos solares, que cubren la corteza del Mundo. Exterior. Gaia de la Luz y yo no somos opuestos: somos complementos. Aunque lo intentemos, no podemos separarnos del todo. Lo único que hemos logrado es establecer un ciclo de creación y destrucción. Sin embargo… Gaia de la Luz sólo crea porque quiere verme destruir._

¿Qué dices?

_Que conozco a Gaia mejor que nadie, porque yo vivo en su corazón._

Comprendo.

_He cumplido mi parte del trato. Ahora entrégame la Piedra Lunar._

Lo siento, pero no.

… _¿qué?_

Conoces a Gaia mejor que nadie… pero no conoces su entorno. Todos reaccionamos más a las circunstancias que a nuestras emociones.

… _adiós. Recuerda que el fin del mundo es relativo._


	8. Capítulo VII: Humano

**Humano, al fin.**

_Inscripción del castillo de proa del barco de los muertos, _de "El Barco de la Muerte", de B. Traven. (Traducción de la Compañía General de Ediciones Mexicanas)

**He who enters here/**El nombre y el ser del que aquí entra

**His name and being are wiped out./**Son barridos,

**Not a breath of him remains/**De él no queda ni el aliento

**In the vast world./**En el vasto mundo.

**He may not go back, not forward./**No podrá volver atrás ni marchar adelante.

**Spell-bound he stands where he must stay/**Hechizado permanece donde debe quedarse

**for ever./**para siempre.

**No god knows him and no hell/**Él no conoce dios ni infierno alguno,

**He is neither day nor night/**No es ni día ni noche,

**He is nothing, he is never been and never/**Es nada, él es el no ser y el no serás

**will-be./**para siempre.

**Too great for infinity/**Es demasiado grande para el infinito,

**Too tiny for the grain of sand/**Y muy pequeño junto a un grano de arena

**Which has its purpose in the universe./**Que tiene sus propósito en el universo.

**He is what has never been/**Él es lo que nunca ha sido,

**And never tought./**Y lo que nunca fue pensado.

Berruga ha despertado. He visto la luz de su laboratorio, luego una luz sobre otra ciudad, que según la gaviota se llama Neotokio. Hizo desaparecer a todos sus habitantes.

Sé que se prepara para lanzar a Asmodeus otra vez. El Apocalipsis ha comenzado y yo… no hice nada. No pude hacer nada.

Escucho un ruido extraño. Parece ser metal entrando y saliendo de la roca, a un ritmo que indica que alguien está escalando.

¿Alguien? .¿No podría ser "algo"? No. Sólo los humanos pueden usar el metal.

Pero no importa. La maldición de Gaia Oscura aún pesa sobre mí.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

No lo creo. ¿Realmente me está hablando? No, no puede ser. ¿Y la maldición? Seguramente no le podré responder.

—Desde aquí contemplaré el fin del mundo —respondo, para mi propio asombro.

—Eso es algo tétrico, tío.

—…

La Piedra Lunar vibra cada vez que este chico habla. ¡Es tan extraño! Parece tan ajeno a esta tierra…

Sí, eso es. Él es el héroe legendario. Y la Piedra Lunar debe estar con él.

—Toma. Quizá esto te ayude.

Ahora el sorprendido es él. No esperaba encontrar esto aquí… por lo visto, esta Piedra es más importante de lo que imaginé…

Algo me dice que los días de Berruga están contados.

-· /-·-/ ·-

La nave de Berruga ha caído. Pero… ¿qué hace este chico aquí otra vez? Se ve… diferente.

—Esa nave cayó por Sudamérica —le informo, él se vuelve y se va. Desde aquí veo su barco partir. Y, de repente, vuelvo a escuchar la voz de Gaia de la Luz.

_La maldición ya no pesa sobre ti. Alégrate._

Así lo hago. Voy a Costasol, a habitar entre los de mi especie.

Allí conocí a Colón, un navegante que, según dijo, "quería descansar". En sus ojos lo veo. Él ha estado en contacto con Gaia de la Luz y Gaia Oscura. Sin decirle nada, le entrego el libro. Él sabrá qué hacer…

Colón parte al día siguiente. Yo voy por un poco de zumo de coco. Alcanzo a escuchar a un costasolense que está tomando el sol, es joven, y muy probablemente tiene una familia maravillosa y una novia preciosa.

—¡Ah, éste es un paraíso!

Y estoy de acuerdo con él, aunque ya no sea joven, no tenga familia y nunca haya tenido una novia.

Pero, en el Paraíso, todos los pequeños problemas se solucionan.

* * *

**MACRO-NOTA FINAL.**

"Devota…"

otra vez, las mismas molestas seis letras en mi mente, que por alguna razón llevaba días sin poder evitarlas, a pesar de la orden: "¡Estamos de vacaciones! .¡Al infierno con Devota!"

Pero Devota ganó, y me hizo interrumpir mi sagrado descanso. Afortunadamente, duró poco. Permítome alardear: me tomó unos cuatro días empezar y terminar con esto; y tuve el descaro de irlo subiendo semana a semana para disfrutarlo más. Y, debo alardear un poco más, es lo primero que escribo y me convence el resultado desde el principio. A lo mucho cambié el nombre de uno de los ex-discípulos. Claro que me tuve que quebrar la cabeza con el tiempo. Muchas de las ciudades en Terranigma (sobre todo Devota, Lhasa, Storkolm y el Castillo Silvain) tienen un aire de llevar muchos siglos en su lugar, aún cuando el Despertar del Genio comienza dos años desde la resurrección de la humanidad. No me lo pude explicar de otra forma que esa: el sueño.

Quienes hayan disfrutado este juego, sabrán quién es el personaje a través de los ojos del cual vemos: el tipo loco que estaba en esa meseta, junto a la gaviota, al oeste de Costasol, que te da la Piedra Lunar. Aquí, empero, Ark regresa después del Despertar del Héroe, cosa que es absolutamente innecesaria y por demás extraña.

El lugar donde el individuo éste habló con Gaia es un "save-point" del Illusion of Time I, a.k.a Illusion of Gaia (¬¬U aunque no tienen mucho en común los dos juegos).

Oigan, mis dos pequeños fans de Terranigma… si se animan, yo también me animo, y solicito sección para tan genial juego ;)

Bueno, hasta mi próximo experimento con Terranigma (sonrisa maligna). Oh, sí, ya lo verán. Y no se lo van a acabar. Pero, mientras tanto…

Cuídense, déjense cuidar; pórtense mal para que les vaya mejor; no coman tierra si les faltan nutrientes (para eso existen los multivitamínicos) porque luego les salen lombrices en la panza; miren a los dos lados antes de cruzar la calle por si viene un malvado taxista loco sicópata trastornado senil menopáusico en sentido contrario; cepíllense los dientes tres veces al día porque si no cuando envejezcan se les van a caer todos los dientes y van a tener que andar batallando con una dentadura postiza y porque si no lo hacen les salen caries y se les inflaman las encías, y si lo hacen con más frecuencia debilitan el esmalte dental; y no tomen agua si comen pescado porque dicho ser revive al contacto de dicho elemento y se pone a nadar en su (de ustedes) cavidad estomacal, lo que genera graves, torturantes retortijones! Que el viento bajo las alas os sostenga allá donde el sol navega y la luna camina! Hasta otra! Bytes!


End file.
